


“All opinions are not equal. Some are a very great deal more robust, sophisticated and well supported in logic and argument than others.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Towel Day 2018, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The boys have an argument...





	“All opinions are not equal. Some are a very great deal more robust, sophisticated and well supported in logic and argument than others.”

"You're wrong."

"Seriously. Still? You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"It is a matter of opinion."

"Yes, but my opinion is a result of years of -"

"Years of wasting your time, I've never understood how people can sit and watch something ad nauseum; it's not as if the 'film' is going to get better, the insipid, outrageously impossible plot is not going to suddenly become plausible or interesting, simply because you watch it fifty times." Sherlock returned his focus to the well-worn volume in his hand and turned the page.

"Why do you reread Shakespeare?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Why do I reread Shakespeare?"

"That was the question."

"Because it's Shakespeare, because it's some of the most beautiful language ever written -"

"Can't you just store it all in that magnificent Mind Palace of yours that you're always on about?"

"It's not the same." Sherlock sighed. "I still get new things out of reading the plays, new ideas - as I've grown older, I can see more of the layers. And -"

"And?"

Sherlock cleared his throat and closed the book carefully. "The first time I - when I woke up in hospital, it was to Mycroft reading Henry V aloud to me, they had told him I might be able to hear him, that it might help if he spoke to me - he always carried this with him, for when he had long flights, nights when he couldn't sleep - he gave it to me when he dropped me off at rehab. When I reread it, I still hear his voice in my head, it's, well, it's what some might call comfort food. Wait... that's why you love Bond movies, isn't it?"

John took the book from Sherlock's hand and put it on the bedside table. "It was the one thing my father and I had in common, we fought about everything, but when we put on a Bond movie, had to be Connery - he stopped watching them after Moore started playing him, and don't even talk to me about Lazenby and Niven - he nearly stroked out - but it was like he had won the fucking Lotto when Connery came back in '83 - it was the first and last time he took me to a movie theater. I know the plots are ridiculous - the way they treat women, even now, even with a female M - I can't even imagine - no, I know exactly what my Da would say. 'Bollocks!' And then he would rummage through the box of tapes and put on Dr. No -"

Sherlock leaned over and kissed him long and sweetly, then mumbled against his lips,"I still like Brosnan better - the early Brosnan."

When John recovered after a moment, he pulled away and brushed a stray curl from Sherlock's eyes. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, then."

"Guess so. Now about this Doctor Who person..."


End file.
